Engaged to a prince!
by Hell Queen Ikuna
Summary: This story is on hold sorry!!.Mia is engaged to a prince ! Whats worse is Micheal has no idea whats going on! Than lilly, Tina, josh, lana, Michael, and kenny come to genovia for a vist.
1. Engaged to a prince

a/n This is my first fan fic so it might not be that good. If you want this story to continue please review.Tell me if the character are out of character(did that make since). This takes place a week after book 3. Well read on. O  
  
I do not own this character meg cabot does  
  
Saturday 9:00  
  
How dare they! They said they wouldn't but they did! They are forcing me to marry prince Jermay Jonathon Reriabo Conner Venaldo of Japan. I told them, no but they just laughed at me like I was one year old having a fit. But worse of all what will I tell MICHEAL!!  
  
Here are the top 7 reason why I won't marry prince je........  
  
1) I haven't met him yet!  
  
2) He's only 13 ( 7th grade )  
  
3) I have Micheal  
  
4) He's probally alot like kenny!  
  
5) I have Micheal  
  
6) I have Micheal  
  
7) and I have Micheal  
  
Oh yeah were meeting my finance (the prince duh) on Monday!! Oh I almost forgot I have a dumb interview tomorow!  
  
  
  
Still Saturday 10:00 in palace bathroom  
  
Were meeting him (the prince) tomorow because of my interview. Which I just found out is live and is about my love life ! Did I say I wanted my personal life on tv! Did I, NO I didn't!  
  
There bringing Kenny, Micheal, Josh, and that prince guy on tv with me! ( grandmere told them about my personal life).She's also paying them to go on! I can see the terror now! I wanted to break the news to micheal slowly. I not leaving this bathroom ever.  
  
Sunday morning locked in bathroom  
  
I'm not leaving. Grandmere has destroyed my life. The interview is going all over Genovia and Amercia.  
  
She didn't tell me it was going to go to Amercia but live. There going to have to break down the door and drag me out of here and into the car if she wants me to go! I'm am not leaving and there no way she can make me! Oh did I tell you that the bathroom door has 3 locks! There no way she can get me now!  
  
  
  
Sunday in limo to interview  
  
I hate Jon and his body built like steal. This is how I grandmere and Jon got me in the limo.  
  
"Amelia stop this nonense and come out." Grandmere yelled outside the door.  
  
"No you'll have to break down the door and drag me....." I started.  
  
"Jon," grandmere said to her servant that was built like a house. Who was her other bodyguard I guess. "Do as she says."  
  
The next thing I knew there was allot of dirt, wood, and metal locks were the door was. He stood in front of me in a flash and scooped me up. I looked so stupid when Jon opened the Palace front doors, me still in his huge arms.  
  
"Let me go!" I shrieked as I tried to get up.  
  
"Okay." Than he let me down but he held my hand.  
  
"Let go!" I said as I shook my hand free. But he grabbed my hand again and gave me that ugly grin. We did that all the way to limo. I hate Jon he's so mean!  
  
When we get there I'm going to make a run for it. Where here gotta go!  
  
  
  
A/N did you like it please review please! If you have any ideas for the story please tell me I need all the help I can get! 


	2. Model!?

a/n Thanks for the review franniegurl2006.please review my story if no one does I won't know that any one reading my story and I may stop writing it!Well thanks again Franniegurl2006 for your review!  
  
"blah" Talking  
  
(blah blah) mia blabering  
  
(a/n blah) me blabering and ruining the story for you  
  
Sunday in the interview station dressing room  
  
I did try to run. I really did but right when I got out of the limo Jon and Lars escorted me to the building. Even though it was only a few steps to the building.Well here the good news is the interview been canceled to Thursday. Yes! The bad news I have to do a the dress show instead for the love channel(thats the name of the interview channel).Oh here the list of guest that grandmere happened not to give me! She never tells me the stuff I need to know!  
  
Guest for mia love life!!  
  
Lily  
  
Tina  
  
Kenny  
  
Josh  
  
Lana(ugh)  
  
The prince(who I still have not met)  
  
Micheal  
  
My life has taken a big nosedive. Normal people don't have to worry that there face is going all over Amercia do they! Or how will they tell there boyfriends that a prince of Japan has become there Finance!  
  
Sunday night in my room!  
  
The interview was terrible every one at school will call me a poulet(a/n that is what mia's grandmere calls her right)! This is what happened. When I was trying on a my shoes in a curtain I sortta triped on the curtain and it fell. Every one who was watching me model saw me half nacked!! I had a poffy short skirt on and my shirt was unbuttoned! I also was wearing really high, high heals. I ran from the the stage crying and tripped on a cord and my skirt ripped and every one watching the show will see my underwear! I never going in public again. The people from the love channel said it was okay! It's not okay! Everybody in the world knows that genovia is going to be ruled by a ugly, clumsy, freak!  
  
Grandmere servant calling me to introdce the guest to Grandmere! What guest??  
  
Sunday 11:45  
  
Those guest! Lilly, Tina, Lana, Kenny, Josh, and my boyfriend are here! This is what happened!  
  
"Amelia" Grandmere servant whispered."Your grandmere wants you to come down stairs to introduce your friends."  
  
"Huh" I said to the lady as she left. I picked up my stuff and stuffed in into my drawer.  
  
"Lilly, Tina, Micheal" I shreaked. As I came down the stairs. "What are you doing..." I stoped talking as I saw Kenny, Josh, and Lana on the couch with them.  
  
"I inviting them." Grandmere said.  
  
"Why them" I said pointing to lana and josh kissing.Even though I wanted to point at kenny to but that would be to mean!  
  
"Think" grandmere said with a look that said only one thing DUH! Than I remebered the stupid interview. I than asked grandmere "did they know why they where here" in French(a/n thanks crzydazy). She said Yes in french! I almost fainted. Than I whispered in french if they knew about me being enganged. She said no in English.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for" lana asked."The seal of genovia." Josh and lana cracked up with a huge fit of laughter. I glared at them.  
  
This one time I'm happy grandmere Mean!  
  
"Do you want me to take that money back poulet" grandmere said in a really stern voice. I started laughing. Lana looked shocked but shut her mouth.  
  
But than grandmere told me to take the girls including lana to my room for the night.  
  
"What!" I shierked. "Can't she sleep in a guest room" I said pointing at Lana.  
  
"Yeah." Lana said.  
  
"GO NOW" Grandmere yelled in french.  
  
Now lana in my room till thursday. nooooo. She even said she saw my modeling. The world is so cruel!  
  
A/n Did ya like my story. Well even if you didn't review my story! 


	3. Boyfriends at breakfeast

A/N I just want to say thank to Ultrawomen, Rosetta, Little princess, , mathematically probellmed3, and crzydazy. For reviewing my story. Well on to the story! To tell you the truth I didn't like this chapter that much!!! Please review it anyway!! If you did like my story plz review my other story.  
  
Monday in limo  
  
Remind me to never invite my x-boyfriend's to breakfast! It was horrible. This is what happened when I got up this morning.  
  
Everyone was eating in silence expect grandmere who wasn't there because of a meeting with the mayor. When Tina decided to chat.  
  
"Well when is these interview?" Tina asked.  
  
"Thursday." I said eating really fast so I can leave. There was way to much tension in the room!  
  
"So why are we here so early" Lana asked. Before I could tell lana to mind her business. Josh butted in.  
  
"I bet she wanted to spend some time with me." Josh said with a huge smile that made me want to puke!  
  
"As if she ever like you!" Kenny said.  
  
"I remember that she liked me allot remember the KISS!" Josh said.  
  
"More like ya forced her to get on tv ." Kenny yelled.  
  
"Well I remember a little rumor that she wouldn't let you even kiss her." Josh said with a grin. Kenny went red all over.  
  
"Shut up!!" Micheal yelled. Every one turned to Micheal. Micheal ignored them.  
  
By than I was as red as a tomato. I looked at Micheal. He didn't look at me. I felt even worse and red!  
  
Oh well I have to make a speech to the middle school. I'm going to go look for my speech paper now.  
  
Monday still in Limo  
  
Oh noooo I forgot my speech paper what am I going to dooooo! The driver won't turn around.  
  
Monday night  
  
  
  
NOOOOOO!!!!!!! The Interview is has been canceled again but this time to Tuesday. Not next Tuesday. This Tuesday as In tomorrow! I still didn't tell Micheal about the prince jermay or tony or whatever. What will I dooo! Help me somebody, Anybody I don't wanna be a princess, the joke's over!!! Helllpppppp meeeeee!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The speech was horrible I felt like a 2 year old. I kept saying Um and uh. The middle school kids laughed at me!!  
  
  
  
a/n I know this one really short. Sorry but please review my story! pretty please! Did you like this chapter I didn't. 


	4. Stupid dares for stupid girls

A/N Poulet also means chicken and prosute in French for you who didn't know that!!!! If you didn't know that already I mean . I'm sorry if I'm writing this story to sloowly. I'm sorry if this has allot of spelling and grammar flaws I'm writing this at 1:00 in the morning give me a break,.  
  
  
  
Tuesday 3:02 AM  
  
It's 3 in the morning and I'm still deciding what to tell Micheal about me and the 13 year old prince. Or how if that matters! These are my plans!  
  
1) Run away and never come back!  
  
2) Tell Micheal about the prince and elope (yeah right ha ha)  
  
3) Don't tell micheal and let him find out by the interview ( that's to mean)  
  
4) Kill my self and write a suicide letter about true love and to much stress and stuff ! ( If that's my best plan I'm as good as dead !)  
  
Tuesday 4:oo Am  
  
I just had the scariest dream about me being Juliet and micheal being Romeo and we died because I had to be married to someone else! It was so freaky you know. But that is what stress and my grandmere do to you! ( giving me weird dreams and all).  
  
Tuesday 6:05  
  
I'm still awake and I have news, Lana makes weird noise when she sleeps! It sounds like a horn, cow, and a alien all in one. I thought someone was dying. But here the cool part Lilly tapped it and is going to put it on her show. She also tapped her yesterday when she woke up looking like a zombie. She going to name it the real side of Lana the cheerleader the ugly mean creature she is ( It's sort long isn't it but cool. Revenge is so sweet ) . Everyone's awake now. Lilly want's me to play double dare. I have no choice I'll be back in minute. Yawn I only had a half a hour to sleep.  
  
Tuesday 10:00 in the bathroom  
  
I did not just do that okay It's all a dream. All a dream yes a dream. This is what happened ( in my dream) ( a/n If this confusing to you this is what MIA means. She wants it to be a dream okay it is not a dream for real now that you know that bye)  
  
We were playing double dare when Lilly dared Lana to go into the guys room and lay on josh's bed ( while he's sleeping of course) and Lilly would take a picture. She agreeded if me and Lilly would do the same. Lilly agreeded and forced me to agree. Tina was sleeping.  
  
Well than Lana and josh took her picture and Lilly took hers with Kenny. Thetas when the terror began.  
  
To make a long terrible story short I went to sleep on accident while taking the picture. And what did Lilly and Lana do leave me there in Micheal bed! For god sake what kind of friends do that ( Lana of course has a excuse of course she's not my friend)!  
  
Well when Micheal woke up he saw me sleeping in his and got the wrong idea.  
  
MM: What are you doing here  
  
ME: *wakes up*  
  
MM: We didn't ... No we didn't did we uh *BLUSHES A DEEP CRIMSON RED*  
  
ME: What no we didn't no um I gotta go * I blush Probably redder than micheal* (A/N is that the only time Mia is not so dense)  
  
I get up and notice my my pj top is half way unbuttoned I jump off the bunk bed and wake up josh and Kenny.  
  
Kenny see's me and falls off his bed. Josh mumbles something about being polite even when messing around. I just ran into the bathroom and have been here for awhile.  
  
Uh oh Micheal's at the door.  
  
A/n yes yes I know it's short and it's probably really stupid but review it anyway please and I beg you to sign in I like those much better. Well good night. If it's kinda weird what do you expect I sleepy. I might update this chapter later ka see ya . If it really strange tomorrow when I read I'll just change it okay. 


	5. Doomed if you don't Doomed if you Do

Disalmer- What do you think?? If you think I own this you need serious help!  
  
A/N I need more reviews. Reviews give me fuel to write .If you have not noticed I've been stalling on meeting the prince and the interview. I promise there both appear in time Well on to the story. Oh and thanks for all the reviews on ch 4. Oh and for the person who said to be nice to Mia next ch I'm sorry but torching Mia is well so FUN. And I know my spelling sucks but spell cheak I don't have. This story is not going in the direction it's supposed to go in.  
  
Tuesday bathroom  
  
Interesting. Hmm .Wait what just happened. Well I'll tell you what happened. Michael was bangging on the locked bathroom door. The new one.  
  
When Grandmere must have gave him the key becasue the door opened and grandmere was behind Micheal.  
  
"Mia Um why where you in my... Um your shirt." Micheal said  
  
"What" I say comfused  
  
"Your shirt is...." Micheal says as he looks down.  
  
I look down and see that my shirt is buttoned but torn very close to my chest. I throw my arms up to cover the cut and look down blushing. After A long pause Micheal talks again. This is what happened.  
  
"Mia" Micheal says impatiently.  
  
"Yeah" I said confused once more.  
  
"Why were you in my bed... we didn't do that right." He says slowly  
  
" No we didn't I was in there beacause your sister dumb bet...'' I blabered on and on but I did'nt meantion the prince. I just couldn't not yet, not ever I didn't want the reaction. I wish he would just marry another rich princess. But no it had to be me and I heard if I refused a war could start. I heard the kitchen people. Maybe I'll just start a war and kill myself. Well anyway.  
  
Suddenly Micheal leaned down and kissed me. ( A/n Is this there first kiss in any of my fan fictions. I think my story is not very romantic. Shoot.)  
  
Well I almost stopped him and told him about the prince. I put my hands on his shoulder but they slide down his back insteed I couldn't tell him ever but not knowing and not telling him is diffrent when he finds out I don't know what I'll do! what should I do.  
  
I just thought of something if I don't tell him soon he'll find out at the interview right and than he'll hate me for not telling him. But if I tell him now and say I just found out he'll be mad that I Lied. But if I tell him now and say I found out a long time ago he'll still hate me. So this is the concluslion Doomed if I lie and Doomed if I tell the truth and doomed if I don't do anthing. What wold you pick? Huh?  
  
I've decided to tell him now he's in his room here I go. Give me luck plz.  
  
A/n I know I didn't do the interview and I've only wrote one entree this ch . And the people are not in character and I write to many stupid Author notes. But plz review anyway plz. Oh and if you liked my story or even if you didn't, read my other story. I've decided to quit unless I get at least one more review. Well bye 


	6. Michael missing

A/N I'm updating faster because I'm getting so many reviews and my other fic I dealted. So I'm 100% focused on this fic and I promise to check my spelling more. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I've got 26 reviews it's a record. I guess I'm do a better time writing beacuse I'm getting more reviews. But I would love more. But I hate flames that aren't signed.  
  
  
  
Tuesday in Limo  
  
I tried to tell him I really did. I mean it trully. I went to his room and for the tenth time and knocked. The other 9 times I chickned out. Well no body answered so I peeked in. What I saw made me want to puke Lana and Josh were kissing all over each other. Michael wasn't there. So I ran around looking for him but I couldn't find him.  
  
Than the Limo came to pick us up. That's when I saw Michael, he said he was outside picking flowers. He gave me a bunch. I almost cried in front of him.  
  
Than he kinda of looked sad and sorta mad but before I could ask what's wrong he told me he was going in my grandmere limo and he ran off. Was that wierd or what. Maybe Grandmere told him to go in her limo or something.  
  
Oh No she wouldn't be telling him about the prince could she. No, my grandmere not that mean right. Right. Uh oh were here again I'm not ready for this. But the worse thing is what if Michael hears the news about the prince by the interview. That would be so cruel.  
  
Tuesday at commerical break  
  
  
  
Everything went fine. Nott. It was horrible I blabblered like a idiot about Josh. Josh told the camera that I told him I liked him a lot and he didn't want to break my heart. If thats true cows fly and so do donkeys. Oh and I can't find Michael. I haven't seen Michael since the limo. Oh no they want me to talk about kenny right now. Jeez thats mean.  
  
Tuesday at second commerical break  
  
  
  
No Michael yet..  
  
Lilly went on and she talked more about her stupid cable show than me. This is the only line she said about me. " Yeah Mia my best friend since babys. Oh I have show called lilly tells it like it is. Blah Blah."  
  
Kenny went on but he said. " I love Mia and always will no matter what and even if she never liked me more than her homework person. Blah, Blah."  
  
I'm so humalted. Well I'm gonnna put this flowers from michael who has dissapered in some water.  
  
Tuesday still at second commmercial break  
  
Oh my god. How could Grandmere she told Michael with out telling me. How could she. Lets see the flower they had a note from Michael. This is what he wrote. I just placed it in here since I can hardly write right now.  
  
Mia  
  
When you find this letter I sould be home or close by it. I just don't understand how and why you didn't tell me.Mia I would not have gotten mad if you told me for it was not your choice. Well when I can digest this news I may come back. I just wish you weren't enganged to a prince. Well I love you Mia and I just wish there was a another soultion but your grandmere said there wasn't.  
  
Love your ex boyfried Michael  
  
Ps: Don't come looking for me please I couldn't take it.  
  
  
  
When I read the note I droped and broke a very expensive vase. I got to talk to someone. Anyone even Josh. No cross that out and fast maybe kenny instead. no umm LIlly. yess where is lil. But the most shocking part is the signature he signed it ex. ex how why I still love Michael though I still do and always will.  
  
A/N Yes I know it's another 3 entree chapter but I had to leave it hanging there. I had to. Well to the next chapter and goodnight.  
  
Here are some thanks for the wonderful ch5 reviews!!  
  
Franniegurl2006- Thanks  
  
Crzydazy- love your storys and thanks again  
  
Meg- Thanks a bunch  
  
Max4cast- Your reviews make me write sooner  
  
lil-lost-angel- your my first ch 5 review so thanks and hope ya read this ch soon  
  
rigby- I hate you... you stupid jerk I am not stupid and I'm just leaving your stupid review there so I'll remember ya. ha Ha HA  
  
Edhelwen Eddie- Thanks a bunch even if you reviewed for ch 4 and not ch 5 


	7. Best friend???!! Who?

A/n This story took me forever. Why?? My stupid disk kept deleteing my story this is the 3rd time I wrote this chapter. The last time the lilly/mia fight was cool now it sucks. Maybe one day I'll remember what I wrote. Well here we go Again!!! Oh Thanks for the wonderfull reviews. Execpt bb you can take it back sucker!!  
  
Discalmer- I have one word DUH!!!!  
  
Tuesday for the 100th time.  
  
Going to Lilly was so stupid. This is what happened.  
  
Me- lilly...um...uh....here read this.* hands lil the note michael gave me*  
  
Lilly- *reads note out loud than looks at me like I killed someone*  
  
Me- .....Lilly  
  
Than lilly started telling me I was a coward and stupid and tellling me to never ever talk to her again and stuff.  
  
Lilly- blah blah...... You don't deserve michael, mia your a coward. You couldn't even tell me after I came all the way here on such short notice and all.  
  
Me- shut up Lil!! just leave me alone. Got that  
  
Than I turned on my heals and was about to stomp out of the room.  
  
Lilly- wait!  
  
Me- *keep stomping*  
  
lilly- Ha! there you go again being a coward. You can't even face your best friend. Your just a coward right down to the bone.  
  
Than I totally went from angry to crazy mad and slapped lilly my ex best friend in the whole world.  
  
Me- just so you know lil were not best freinds anymore...no were not even friends your just my boyfriend... no ex boyfriend sister. So go home now. You went to the interview and got your money so why don't you just leave. Okay. * I swallowed back my sobs that were fighting to come out*  
  
Than I left. I'm sorry for exploding on lilly but she deserved it.  
  
MICHAEL come back. I need YOU!!!!!!!!! I love you Michael!!!!!!!!!! I wish I could talk to you again even for a second. I never thought love could make you do crazy things but....... now I think it controlls you.  
  
TINA. That's it I'll ask tina what to do she couldn't be any worse that Lilly. Right???? ( A/N I forgot tina was even here. Sorry. now the appercence of tina, next chapter)  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n Yes I know it's super short. But I'm sorta in a little fan fic writer block. So enjoy it while you can. AND YOU BETTER REVIEW. I warn thy flames get flames back. If it helpfull flames I may spare thy. Ha ha ha ha ha ack ack cough cough!!!!!!!!!! Oh and I would love some help or advice. hint hint ^.~  
  
Cass- thanks  
  
Meg- Sorry this chapter took so long since it was so short  
  
Max4cast- Thanks you gave me an great idea for my story. So you helped a lot!!!!  
  
lil-lost-angel- Thanks a bunch.  
  
Crazynut2002- Yes I am a full M/M fan so I might just try my best for michael and Mia being a couple again. but I don't want to give anything away so thanks for your two reviews.  
  
MoonGrloneth- I give you all rights to kill rigby and your right rigby a idiot.  
  
Ultrawomen- Thanks. But I won't tell you if it will be another happy M/M ending becasue it's a secreat. He He  
  
Wntrumpet- Thank you someone telling the truth the character in my fic are totally bizzare. And out of character!  
  
Ali simmons- I'll write this story till I finish it. I promise that.  
  
Franniegurl2002- I thought about Michael being a prince thats how this story started but I think I've changed my mind but you'll have to find out yourself.  
  
BB- Just read my review if you want to know what I think of you pal. BAKA  
  
Rose_gal- I can't say this sttory is written well but thanks for the complement.  
  
Thanks you for the reviews and push the review button... NOW!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Tina's getting married???

A/N- um hope you enjoy and if you want to flame so be it. This is for annie I guess. Oh and to annie flames are flames no matter if they cuses or not. So I still have a right to get mad. Oh and flames that help and don't call you idiots are to me not flames to me so your reviews were not taken as ..... well flames.  
  
Oh I forgot to meantion. This story takes place in genovia (duh) and summer break. Mia's dad is in hawaii. Mia's mom is oblivous of whats happening.  
  
Tuesday again  
  
  
  
WOW!! That was strange. Really strange. This is what happened when I went to talk to tina.  
  
Tina- Don't worry about the prince mia. Just get michael back. Tell him you love him. Or something. Confess that your sorry and were scared. Ka.  
  
Me- Michael is gone I don't even now where he is. * I try to hold back a sob*  
  
Tina- Yeah??? So???  
  
Me- Than how do I tell him.  
  
Tina- * looks at me like I'm dense* On The interview, mia remember it's live everywhere and if he dosen't see it today someone will and he'll have to find out.  
  
Me- But it's live, what do I say! michael I love plz come back! I'll be a laughing stock for days and I'm a princess. It will look like i'm love sick after my boyfriend broke up with me.  
  
???- If you love em it shouldn't matter if you looked dumb for a few days would it.  
  
Me- Um tina who's was that. * lookes at the door where the voice came from*  
  
Tina- He never could keep a secreat could he. * Opens door*  
  
????- Hey Mia. * holds up hand like hank would* (A/N hank is mia cousin)  
  
I look at him and my mouth falls open. He was so hot!!! Blond/brown hair. Blue eyes. Tall but not to tall. Cute!! Strange clothes!!! He looked Amercian but had a asian accent.  
  
???- I'm the second prince of japan. My name is Kierned blah blah blah... but I go by Carl in Amercia. My younger brother was to marry you but he was wed to another. So I was to take his place and marry you. But I decided to marry my girlfriend instead. So you see, you can now go date your boyfriend michael or whatever he's name is.( A/N try saying that in one breath) * grins *  
  
Me- Ohhh ka. Does anyone else know this? * Trying to understand what just hapened*  
  
Prince carl- Nope but there about to find out. Come on. * pulls my shirt and he starts to drags me toward the door*  
  
Right than a camera worker bust in and shouts that were late or something and pratically drags us to the interview.  
  
Interview lady- ..... So this is Mia and her future husband. Welcome mia and Kier......I mean carl.  
  
Lady- So Mia when do you plan to wed?  
  
Me- Um uh but we aren't uh.....  
  
Carl- Never! We are not getting marred. I am marrying Tina.  
  
Me- T..T...T...............* opening my mouth like a fish *  
  
Lady- oh um oh Okay. So who is this Tina.  
  
Carl- It is not the public concern. Thank you. * than he got up and left *  
  
Lady- ahem This is the end of todays show.  
  
Camera man- The cameras off.  
  
Lady- Ruined are big chance just blew up and our face. * stomps off fuming*  
  
I stood there glued to my seat. Thats were I am now just thinking. He's MARRING TINA. Yeah she's rich enough for a bodyguard but marrige. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh I didn't tell everyone about Michael. Oppps  
  
  
  
A/N-Surprised!! HE He but thats the only way the prince could get out of the picture. Sorrry to all the people who's gonna say to me. What the heck is gonna on here. But I will explain next chapter. Or maybe I won't. hehehe. Yes I know my fics wierd thats why I might change the tittle to bizzare fics or something.  
  
Oh and I know my first few chapter have huge spelling probelms but I can't change that my old disk cracked. When I'm done I might fix my fic or maybe I'm to lazy.  
  
  
  
Annie- sorry if you think I was rude to the little flamers. He He but I think if they can tell me I'm a idiot and if they hate peope who can't spell than don't read my fic.  
  
????- I will.  
  
Crazynut2000- I will keep writing till I finish or my story goes from wacky to just plain stupid crazy. Oh and keep reviewing ka.  
  
lil-lost-angel- Thanks  
  
stargirl888- Thanks a bunch I hope you do like my story.  
  
Max4cast- I thought about that once but it to I don't know un orginal I won't something I don't know strange and wierd. Like me.  
  
Lina- yes yes my spelling sucks. not! well thanks for telling me I wrote thta wrong. 


	9. tina and carl sitting in a closet k-i-s-...

Discalmer- If I am Meg cabot I own this if I'm not Meg cabot I don't own. Now do some math here out of inifinty people one person is meg all the others are not meg. What are my chances here? ehhh?? So why am I writing this if you all know this ehhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
A/N Thank you max4cast for all your help. I am not in writer block anymore. And I hope you like this chapter everyone. Well ta ta.  
  
TUESDAY  
  
When I got out of the interview chair that I was sitting in I went straight to tina's dressing room.  
  
Me- tina you here * opens the door and peers into a empty room*  
  
Than a soft noise like a moan comes from the closet. I sneaked to the closet and throw the door open with a bang. I click on the closet light and spot tina and carl making out in the corner by a mop and some nasty water.  
  
Than tina looked up at me from her kissing and jumped up.  
  
Tina- Mia! hi um what ya doing here. * runs toward me and trips on mop and sends the bucket flying toward me*  
  
Me- yuck these water stinks* I say as I look at my wet icky clothes.*  
  
Tina and carl- mmm ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha h..........  
  
Me- um Tina when did you meet * pointing at carl*  
  
Tina- * looks at carl and blushes* Well me and my dad went to japan one day on vaction when was in 6th grade. These boy were making fun of me. Than the boy was trying to make me kiss him. Carl here told them to get lost and they ignored him. Than the boy kissed me and carl punched him and started beating him up and I've known him ever since. We started going out when I was in seventh grade.  
  
Me- * drags tina over and whispers in her ear* what about your boyfriend?  
  
Carl looks at me and shrugs.  
  
Tina- * pulls back and looks at carl* We date other people but if it gets more than a couple dates we have to tell the other. And anyway we broke up last week. He cheated on me.  
  
Me- ohhhh and tina what I came to say was... your only in high school when summer done well be in 10th grade. I never heard of a girl in 10th grade that is married!!!!!!!  
  
Than carl stands up and walks beside tina. "We don't have to get married till tina's ready which is right now she says when she finishes high school but I'kk wait forever if she wants" He said with a grin as wide as his face was. Than he pulls tina into a slobbery kisss.  
  
"Oh right well Bye" Than I left and made a conclusion about this day and I now know Garfield is wrong big time. Monday is not a bad day tuesday is and it's out to get me. ahhhhhhh  
  
A/n yes this is yet another one of my non needed short chapter in my story. Oh well this is just a little explantion of the carl/tina thing I hope you liked it. Now review even if you don't wanna.  
  
Craztnut2002_ i'm sorry it took me so long for this short ch  
  
Stargirl888- as you can tell I did not update soon sorrryyyy  
  
Ali simmons- I hope tina not wierd anymore.  
  
moonsilk- Thank you thank you thank you. * starts to bow** ** Fan- she only gave you a complement dummy.* throws a rock at me*  
  
Max4cast- do ya like  
  
Rhinna- hey I already know you. And Um read my second chapter sometime. 


End file.
